


All That's Left

by uwujii



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Hajime always hated taking pictures, but for Tooru, he took at least a few with him.He wished they had more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Mochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/gifts).



> Day 3 (Tier 1 & 3) : Photographs + "I can't lose this too." 
> 
> TW // Death, blood

Iwaizumi was reading a book on his couch when he heard the door burst open. It made him jump, but he knew who it was, just by the sound of the grand entrance. It was his idiot, "what do you want, Shittykawa," he put his book down to look at the brunette standing outside the door with a grin on his face.

"Haji~" Oikawa skipped inside the apartment as if it were his own. It was. They _were_ dating, after all. It was one of the perks of being together, barging in each other's apartment. Though, Oikawa did it more than the other.

"You ignored your nickname. What's gotten you happy today?" A soft smile crept on Iwaizumi's face. Even with the rude nicknames, and the creative way he showed his affection, he always changed demeanor when Oikawa was genuinely happy. Oikawa jumped on the couch next to him, and now he noticed him holding something behind his back.

"Guess what I got today?" He asked excitedly. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and closed his eyes as an act of concentration, then opened his one eye to look at Oikawa's smiling face, "was it the camera your parents promised you for your 19th birthday?"

"Ah! You guessed it right, how did you know?" Oikawa gasped, showing him a brand new camera in his hands. Iwaizumi chuckled at his boyfriends' astonishment, "you wouldn't shut up about it for about a week. Pretty obvious." Oikawa pouted at him but let it go, "let me tell you all the specs it has!"

Iwaizumi listened as his boyfriend rambled on about the new camera. Oikawa was a photography major while Iwaizumi was in sports science; they were at the same University too. Along with Volleyball, Oikawa loved taking pictures. He loved taking in the sceneries and the moments and turning them into timeless photos. He had an eye for it too.

"Haji, are you listening?" Oikawa asked, his eyes excitedly staring back at his own, oh, how he loved those lively eyes. "I am, continue," Iwaizumi told him. He nodded and continued on how things did this and that, and even though Iwaizumi felt bad for not listening intently, his mind wouldn't stop thinking of how perfect his boyfriend was while he talked.

He was whipped for Oikawa Tooru.

After a few more minutes, Oikawa finished. He then requested something that he knew Iwaizumi wouldn't like, "let's take a picture!"

His boyfriend may have loved taking photos, but Iwaizumi didn't. He was camera shy; he never knew how to pose, unlike his photogenic boyfriend. He was about to deny, but Oikawa put a finger on his lips, "come on~ Please? It's my new baby. I'd want the first photo taken by it to be with you."

Now he knew he couldn't say no.

Iwaizumi sighed and gave in, making Oikawa cheer. He waited until Oikawa set up the camera in front of the couch with a makeshift tripod made out of the hundreds of books stacked on top of the coffee table. "Is that safe?" Iwaizumi questioned, and he was immediately silenced, "don't doubt my stacking skills, now, let's take the photo!"

That was one of the few pictures they had in their relationship. Oikawa respected Iwaizumi's wish of not always having a camera in front of him. Still, when he knew if it was a moment that they need a picture to be taken, Iwaizumi would reluctantly accept.

Iwaizumi loved looking at the pictures of them, even though he didn't like the process of making it. It always made Oikawa incredibly happy, so he gave in a few times. He would sometimes go on tangents on why they needed to take pictures more, too, saying that it was good for having memories.

Iwaizumi would never say it out loud, but for him, being with Oikawa was enough. No need for pictures of the sort. Oikawa was always going to be there, smiling, laughing, taking pictures, being his idiot, and more.

He'd regret thinking like that soon.

—

"Hajime, dear? We've just been told that Tooru's being taken to the hospital."

Iwaizumi dropped everything when he heard his mother say those words. Fear and panic went through his whole body as he ran down the stairs. He called a cab, and the ride there was tense. His mind wouldn't stop running.

_"Haji! I'll be going to the art exhibit for a while. Good luck with studying for your big exam!"_

_What happened to him?_

_I hope he's okay._

He arrived at the hospital at the same time the ambulance came with Oikawa's unconscious body. Iwaizumi was horrified by the sight. He was about to go after him when they rushed Oikawa to the ER, and a nurse stopped him.

His parents came soon after, finding Iwaizumi restless in the waiting room. The image of his battered and bloody boyfriend wouldn't leave his mind; it haunted him the whole time he waited. He still didn't know what happened because all the doctors rushed to Oikawa.

He hoped he was alright; he hoped his injuries weren't as bad as he imagined it would be. However, the thought of death lingered at the back of his mind.

For what seemed like forever, a nurse called them in. They saw a sheet over Oikawa's body from head to toe, which only meant one thing. The doctor looked at them with a frown, "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa, and Mr. Iwaizumi, we weren't able to save him."

His mother started to wail, his father holding her tightly, while Iwaizumi stood motionless. "There was a drunk driver that crashed into the cab he was in. It seemed that he was in the backseat, where most of the collision happened. I'm sorry—" everything went mute.

Iwaizumi's world turned grey. He muted out the sounds around him; he could hear his heart shatter into pieces; he wanted to scream.

His Tooru was gone just like that.

—

He regretted not going to him to the art exhibit. He regretted not being able to protect him. What good of a boyfriend was he when he couldn't even do that? He was a dis—

"Hajime?" Oikawa's mother tapped on his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts. He cleared his throat, he was in the Oikawa's residence a day before the funeral. Even though he was emotionally drained, he wanted to help out.

"Yes?" He looked up at her, a sad smile was on her face, "we have something for you from Tooru's apartment," her other hand behind her back. It reminded him of Oikawa when he first showed his—

camera.

The same camera.

"He really wanted this camera for his birthday, and when we went through it, most of what was inside was your photos," She carefully handed him the camera, and he took it with the same care.

He opened it and memories of the first time it arrived flooded his mind.

_"Guess what I got today?"_

_"Haji, are you listening?"_

_"Let's take a picture!"_

Tears fell from his eyes when he saw the pictures. He never bothered to check, but now that he did, he wished he had when he was with him. Inside were the few rare photos of the both of them and many stolen pictures of Iwaizumi.

He snorted at the sight of Oikawa struggling, but it also made him cry much harder. He missed him. He missed him barging in his apartment, yelling his adorable nicknames for Iwaizumi, and the way he took pictures. It had only been two weeks since the incident, and he wanted his loud idiot back.

"Do you want to take it?" His mother spoke up. Iwaizumi shut the camera off and looked up, nodding, "Yes, please, I can't lose this too."

He wished they had more photos.

He wished he could have just said yes every time Oikawa pleaded.

He wished his Tooru would come back.

He wished for so many things he couldn't have or do.

But all he had left were these few photos.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i tried real hard for this one vsdjbvsj i hope its ok D: 
> 
> Dedicated to @Chibi_Mochi because it's her birthday and these are her babies :"DDD


End file.
